You Think He Knows?
by Ruby Red1
Summary: Justin and Brian think Hunter's hot...you think he knows it? HunterJustinBrian


h

You think he knows?

"You know Hunter was staring at your ass again today Brian."

"So?" Brian asked from around his smoke. "Not like I need another brat in my hair even younger then you."

Justin smirked.

"So….you don't think he's hot?"

"He's very hot ok?" Brian sneered "So go fuck him don't wake up Zen Ben and his Wifey and tell me about it later?"

"Touchy aren't we?" the blonde asked in his trademark somewhat but not very catty tone.

Brian glanced up at from his work at the computer.

"No…I don't just don't need to hear you….cumming yourself over Mike's adopted whore."

"Maybe you could hear him cumming all over me.." Justin said smileing sweetly.

"Are you kidding me…Mikey would have my head…both of them…"

"And doesn't that make you want to do it just a little more.."

The gleam in Brian's eye answered all questions.

Hunter was sleeping when his cell rang, he picked it up.

"Brian?" "Mike left what…his wedding ring…over there?"

"Why do I have to get it—" "OK….20 minutes…"

Hunter yawned as he pulled on his jeans and a tee nothing else he even left himself barefoot it was a warm summer night and he liked being barefoot.

Now that he was more awake he was thinking about Brian…calling him…at 3 AM with some lame ass story…this could…only…mean…

Holy shit.

He ran back to the house to get some lube and condoms.

Justin lay on his back watching Brian tie him down to the bed post.

"So he walks in you're naked I'm tied up and then…?"

"We fuck the ever loving blonde out of his hair."

"You think he knows?" Justin asked.

"He doesn't know shit ok?" Brian said "Our cover was fine."

"If you say so…."

Hunter knocked on the door and waited.

Brian opened it shirtless his brown hair mussed sweat or water gleamed on his torso.

"Coming in…?" he asked huskily.

Hunter dint trust himself to talk to he just let Brian led him into the apartment till they got to the bed there Justin as tied up.

"Hi Hunter!" he said like it was a normal thing to be tied up at 3 AM waiting to have sex with your…'boyfriend's' best friend's foster kid.

But then again…maybe for Justin it was…

Hunter was torn between laughing at their very transparent idea of being coy and wanting to take Justin with passion right there.

Brian moved up behind him and begun to kiss his neck and run hands under his shirt.

All thoughts of laughing where removed quickly.

'I was thinking…" Brian murmured.

"About fucking you while you fuck Justin here…that sound good to you?"

The younger man's knees almost buckled at the idea.

Justin smiled up at him sweetly.

"Come on Hunter….there's so many that would kill to be where you are right now…"

Hunter nodded weakly and fell to kissing Justin roughly.

Justin moaned and rubbed himself as best he could on against the pretty blonde biting him.

Brian not one to be idle reached around and helped Hunter take off his shirt while pinching a nipple here and leaning down to nip there.

Soon they were both naked.

Justin moaned as Hunter leaned down and licked his pink pucker lightly Hunter wiggled his own ass as Brian pumped a finger in him.

At last Hunter reached for his back pack and pulled out the condoms slid one on and entered Justin at the same time Brian entered him.

Three moans came from three mouths as Hunter and Brian both shoved into their lovers.

Justin moaned as Hunter pumped him slowly then faster and harder until Justin nearly came up not quite…then he drew back and slowly slammed in again.

Slowly teasingly he fucked Justin as Brian rammed him over and over just as hard fast painful and wild as you please.

Justin as last screamed Hunter and Brian's names and came all over himself.

Brian reached around and pumped Hunter's cock while biting his shoulder.

At last Hunter came himself into Justin and Brian right after.

Brian flopped down next to Justin who he untied.

Hunter got up to go.

"Where are you going?" Brian demanded.

"W-ell" "You not going any_where _it's late." Justin said in his 'I'm here I'm queer and I'm bossy voice'.

Justin pulled Hunter down in his arms and snuggled him between Brian and himself.

Brian grumbled quietly about it being too dammed hot for cuddling but held Hunter tight anyway.

Hunter drifted off feeling warm safe and loved…a first for him.

He had no idea what to tell his dads and he dint care.


End file.
